


trick or treat

by mydragulesebastian



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, Costumes, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Winter Soldier - Freeform, WinterFalcon - Freeform, dressing up, sam wilson - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform, samwilson - Freeform, the falcon - Freeform, thefalcon, wintersoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydragulesebastian/pseuds/mydragulesebastian
Summary: Bucky's first-ever 21st-century Halloween goes better than he expected.
Kudos: 4





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> i had this random thought while getting ready the other day. enjoy!

Bucky hadn't celebrated Halloween since he was a kid. And even then, it was completely different from the time he would dress up in the 1920s. Halloween in the 21st century was that of another world Bucky soon realized.

People decorated their homes quite dramatically. Parties were being thrown throughout the entire month. Not to mention the array of costumes not just for children but also for adults. Halloween was celebrated like Christmas in the states.

Now Sam, on the other hand, had celebrated Halloween plenty of times before. He was used to the whole shebang. He kind of liked it. He didn't dress up anymore but he did enjoy going to a party every once in a while. Like tonight for example. The VA had scheduled a little festival for those in the military as well as friends and families of the military. 

Sam invited Bucky to tag along with him but he denied, not ready to be around so many people just yet. Sam understood so he made sure Bucky was good before he set off to the VA to help set up. But not before telling Bucky it'd be good if he celebrated the popular holiday for a couple of hours.

Bucky looked at the time on the wall. It was still early. An hour or so later he finally got up from the couch and headed to the closest store. Lucky for him, there were still bags of candy. He grabbed a couple and even bought a Halloween themed bowl.

When he got back to the house, he emptied the candy into the bowl and set it on the table near the door. He sat back down on the couch and turned on the television. Some scary movie was on about a guy in a mask that looked like that famous painting. He didn't even realize that the sun had begun to go down until he heard the doorbell ring.

Bucky jumped, body in defense mode until he got up and looked through the peephole and found a bunch of little kids standing there waiting patiently. He nervously fumbled with the lock on the door before opening it and startling the children ever so slightly.

"Trick or treat!" The group of kids exclaimed.

Bucky grinned slightly. He placed a couple of candies in the kid's plastic jack-o-lantern's before waving goodbye to them. Somehow seeing all the princesses and pirates made him feel better. Maybe it was the innocence they carried as they skipped down the walkway and to their parents, excitedly making their way to the next home.

For about an hour or so, he gave out candy to everyone who came to the door. Even teenagers with their pillowcases. He was slowly running out of candy and the kids never seemed to stop. He looked at the clock and read the time—9 PM. The night should almost be over, he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to sit down and watch another movie, the doorbell rang again. Bucky got up with a groan but happily answered the door. When he realized the little girl's costume, his head tilted ever so slightly and his eyebrows furrowed.

She was dressed up as him, handmade metal arm (most likely aluminum from what he could tell) and war paint galore. There was a slight squeezing in his chest as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. He didn't understand why she would dress up like him; after what he had done to hurt so many people.

"Trick or treat!" The little girl exclaimed, holding up her bag of candy.

Bucky grinned, emptying the bowl into her bag but she just stared at him confusing Bucky just a bit. Did he have something on his face?

"What?" He asked, a little annoyed.

She gasped excitedly, "You're Bucky Barnes!" 

Bucky chuckled dryly, "Yeah. It's me."

"You're my favorite!" She dropped her bag of candy onto the cement and flew forward to wrap her little arms around Bucky's legs.

"I'm your favorite?" Bucky replied in disbelief.

"Yes!" She let go and took a step back. "You're so cool! And I love your arm plus all your cool knife moves!" She began to pretend like she had a knife in her hand and copied Bucky's fighting moves.

Bucky chuckled, "Okay, okay. Be careful there."

She whipped her long dark hair out of her face. "Sorry! I'm just so excited! Wow!" They picked up their bucket from the floor and smiled. "I never thought I would meet you."

"Gee, kid." Bucky rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

They called out a name from the end of the walkway and the little girl turned around before sighing sadly. "Mom's calling me. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bucky!" 

She ran to her mom and waved goodbye to him as they walked away. Bucky waved as well until he saw them disappear into a car and drive off. He shut the door behind him, turned off the front porch light and smiled to himself. Maybe Halloween wasn't too bad after all.


End file.
